A stoma may be surgically created in various situations in the treatment of an animal, including human beings. For example, a stoma may be surgically created to remove urine from a patient who may have had their bladder removed. Over time, such a stoma may constrict or close completely, causing urine to backup in the kidneys. A typical solution to stoma closure or restriction is to surgically re-open the stoma. Performing repeated surgeries on the same area may cause serious complications, scarring and patient discomfort. It would therefore be desirable to have a method and device to avoid surgically re-opening stomas.